The ReBUILDetroit program brings together institutions of higher learning in Detroit. The overall major goals of our program are two-fold. The first is to prepare students from underrepresented backgrounds for careers in biomedical research. The second is to increase the research capacity of the primary institution leading this initiative. The University of Detroit Mercy (Detroit Mercy), a Primarily Undergraduate Institution (PUI), is partnering with Wayne State University (WSU), an institution classified as ?doctoral university: highest research activity? by the Carnegie Classification of Institutions of Higher Education in this ongoing program. The two institutions, along with Henry Ford College (HFC, our community college pipeline partner), collectively provide biomedical education and research training to a large group of underrepresented minority college students and Pell grant recipients. With an internal and external steering committee, the Administrative Core will provide oversight and coordination of program objectives, including making modifications as we address challenges and opportunities to make the program more robust and sharing best practices among the partner institutions. We will continue to use the current organizational and governance structure that has served us well in the first grant cycle. The Community Advisory Committee will be used to provide insight into promoting the program locally for effective recruitment, raise the visibility of the program within the community, and assist the ReBUILDetroit leadership to ensure the success of the program and its scholars. The Administrative Core will provide budgetary oversight for fiscally sound prioritization for allocation of funds as well as other institutional resources such as space and instructional time to meet and advance the objectives of ReBUILDetroit. The Administrative Core will also ensure effective communication throughout the award period using an effective communication plan amongst the stakeholders in the three partner institutions as well as the steering and advisory committees. The Administrative Core will continue to serve as liaison to the Diversity Program Consortium (DPC), and the CEC. It will be responsible for the collection and evaluation of evidence regarding institutional practices and the assessment of process indicators and outcome indicators within each institution and the ReBUILDetroit program as a whole. SPEC Associates, a non-profit research and evaluation organization based in Detroit, evaluates the program. The Measurement & Evaluation (M&E) Workgroup will continue to provide direction on evaluation questions, troubleshooting data collection/analysis problems arise, and assure appropriate utilization of the evaluation results both for making program improvements and for dissemination efforts The M&E Workgroup will also take on the responsibility of monitoring the metrics for evaluating the quality and effectiveness of each Core, while also monitoring metrics and feedback as a means for continuous quality improvement.